


Something More

by TaylorKomTriKru



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorKomTriKru/pseuds/TaylorKomTriKru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa have been friends since freshman year of High School. Ever since they met in Biology they've been inseparable. Now in their mid twentys they are still best friends. Lexa has undeniable feelings for the blonde but she is unsure of the other girls feelings. Until one night she isn't.<br/>Or and AU where Clarke and Lexa are in love but too scared to say anything to the other. Oh and Clarke's engaged to Finn so thats a problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I wrote. Nothing special just a rough story, thought it would be cute. Hope you enjo!

Lexa took a deep breath and knocked on the door to her best friends apartment. She heard some shuffling on the other side of the door and it swung open revealing a slightly out of breath Clarke. She grinned at her and greeted her with a hug.

"Hey I'm glad you're here!" 

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke resting her hands on her upper back.  
"Yeah it's been a while"

"I know! Too long". 

They hadn't had much time to spend together. With Clarke busy with her Art Gallery and planning the wedding. Lexa had her college exams and work.

Clarke pulled back and they we're inches apart, her blue eyes meeting green.  
Lexa shifted her eye's away from Clarke's and cleared her throat moving away from the other girl. 

"Are you cooking?" 

Lexa noticed Clarke seemed reluctant to let go but dismissed the thought.  
"Um yeah, I'm making Chicken tacos". 

"My favorite!"

Clarke smiled and winked at her 

"I know".  
Lexa tried to ignore the flutter in her chest. 'Stop, she's your friend. Nothing more. It was just a friendly wink'. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. 

Clarke led them toward the living room,  
"It's going to be a little longer. I'm slow cooking the chicken so we've got about a half hour till its done" 

"Thats fine". 

Clarke sat on the couch and motioned Lexa to join her. They sat and talked for some time until dinner was ready and they sat at the table making small talk while they ate their meal. After they had finished they returned to the couch and continued talking. Both the girls were on oposite ends of the couch.  
Lexa took a sip of her drink watching Clarke 

"Are you excited?" 

Clarke looked at her curiously  
"For?"

"The wedding"

"Oh, yeah" she said with a shrug. 

Lexa seemed to catch it.  
"Is everything alright?". 

Clarke began to play with her hands.  
"Yeah, it's just. Finn doesn't want me to do the gallery anymore."

Lexa sat up straight, not believing what she was hearing. 

"What? That's insane you love the gallery". 

"I do but he said its stupid to think that i could have a lasting career in art. And maybe he's right".

Clarke wasn't looking at Lexa and she knew why. Lexa was furious.

"That's bullshit and you know it" she moved closer to the blonde and took her hand in hers. Clarke lifted her head to the contact and locked her misty eyes with Lexa's. 

"Don't listen to him, you're amazing at what you do. I've never seen you so passionate about anyhting the way you are about art. You shouldn't stop doing something you love just because someone tells you different. You're brilliant Clarke and you deserve the world. Anyone who doesn't give it to you is a fool."

Clarke was watching her intently. 

Lexa's heart was beating rapidly. Did she really just say all of that? Is Clarke mad? Did i mess this up? 

Her thoughts we're cut short when lips met hers in a soft kiss. Lexa stayed frozen for a moment trying to process what was happening. Clarke was kissing her. She could feel her lips. 

This was real.

As Clarke started to pull away noticing how Lexa still hadn't moved.  
Lexa quickly leaned into Clarke pushing their lips together again. Clarke reached up to cup lexas face in her hands and deepen the kiss more and Lexa was just about to let her when she remembered where they were. She can't do this. Clarke is engaged. Shes getting married in a matter of days. This cant happen.  
Lexa quickly pulled away and tried to ingore Clarke's soft whine at the loss of contact. She stood up pressing her fingers to her lips. 

"That shouldn't have happened. I should go".  
She didn't look at Clarke as she grabbed her bag off of the coffee table making her way to the door. Ignoring Clarke's calls after her. She just reached the door when she heard an unmistakable sob from behind her. 

"Lex please".

Lexa stopped at the door. Her back to Clarke. 

"Please just talk to me."

She didn't look at her when she spoke.  
"I don't know what to want me to tell you Clarke."

"I want you to tell me the truth. You can't just say those things to me, kiss me and then leave. You can't deny that there isn't something between us".

"What do you want me to say? Clarke you're getting married in a month. I'm not going to take you from someone you're in love with."

"Im not..."

At that Lexa turns around eyeing Clarke cautiously.  
"What?"

Clarke takes a deep breath and lexa can tell shes shaking. 

"I'm not in love with him the way I'm in love with you Lex. I've known it for a while now but i was never sure if you'd ever felt the same way. And when you kissed me back I finally knew. I'm sorry I never told you sooner."

She watched Lexa carefully trying to read the other girl but she remained stoic.  
Lexa couldn't believe what she was hearing. All this time Clarke had returned the feelings she had been feeling for years. She suddenly felt herself moving toward the other girl to capture her lips against hers once more. Lexa placed her hand at the back of the blondes neck to deepen the kiss. She was happy to feel Clarke press against her in response. 

After a few moments Lexa pulled back, looking at her best friend. Clarke's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were fluttering open and her mouth stretched into a wide smile. She pressed their foreheads together and Lexa pulled Clarke closer to her.  
"I love you too". 

Nedless to say, the Clarke and Finn wedding was canceled. And Clarke stayed at her Art Gallery with Lexa by her side to support her in every possible way. They couldn't be any happier. They went from best friends to somthing more.


End file.
